Papers and documents are often subject to unauthorized and fraudulent reproduction. This fraudulent reproduction is especially unwanted when the paper being reproduced includes a code or indicia that grant its bearer some value, such as a discount or credit with a merchant. The importance of security for papers that deals with money transfers is great.
With photocopiers, scanners, and printers becoming more commonly accessible, there is little to stop a person from reproducing a card or paper with inadequate security measures. Without these protections, both the consumer and the merchants may feel uncomfortable using papers that hold a value. In this instance, comfort is provided by assurance that monies are transferred into proper accounts, accounted for properly and reporting of the funds movement is available as needed.
What is needed is a system to secure papers and documents. Also, a system is needed to produce papers that can be quickly and accurately validated by a consumer, merchant, or other individual. Furthermore, a system is needed that can easily produce a secured paper, which can then be comfortably used in commerce.